


Время пришло

by 2Y5



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Y5/pseuds/2Y5
Summary: Лоутон словно пытается сказать что-то без слов, но Флаг не понимает. Пока не время.Саундтрек Carlos Viola - Winter of The Past а потом Ludovico Einaudi - Love Is A Mystery.





	Время пришло

**Author's Note:**

> Моя группа в вк, посвящённая творчеству и моей любви к слэшу http://vk.com/club134878952 ПОДАЛ ЗАЯВКУ - ОТКРОЙ ЛИЧКУ!!!
> 
> https://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=110d7328be46776861b92c608a176f06 - Рик.  
> https://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=929176cbbb8bd98de80adcdcfe2ea57e - Флойд.  
> https://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=abe2cc09bbde5d52e67c072ef36b0294 - я не могла не добавить это фото. К началу NC-сцены.

В комнате царил полумрак. Лишь настенные бра золотились электрическим светом.

На постели двое — знакомые незнакомцы.

Когда только начиналась вся эта затея с отрядом, никто и представить не мог, что все сложится так.

Никто не предполагал, что лидер официальный и его негласный заместитель станут настолько близки, что один будет присматривать за дочкой другого, а тот в ответ прикрывать, не жалея собственной шкуры. И что иногда по ночам они с отчаянием будут делить одну постель, один воздух и одно удовольствие.

Что морские котики и остальные участники отряда станут помалкивать об этом, делая вид, что не замечают, как полковник и снайпер уединяются порой, ходят вместе на разведку, улыбаются друг другу украдкой и совсем не украдкой подъебывают.

Когда Уоллер сообщит: их командир отстранен по причине обнаружения быстроразвивающейся неизлечимой болезни, — Харли испуганно прикроет ладонями рот, Бумеранг, горестно покачивая головой, опустит глаза, а вечный генератор колкостей в лице Дэдшота просто потеряет дар речи.

Когда на следующем построении в отдельно отведенном ангаре появляется Флаг, никто ничего не спрашивает и не говорит. Бумеранг хлопает его по плечу, как и Крокк, Харли крепко обнимает его и тут же отходит, пряча набежавшие на глаза слезы.

Никто не смотрит на то, как Флойд сгребает Рика за грудки, резко притягивает к себе, но на пару секунд замирает, вглядываясь в полные горечи глаза Флага, прежде чем нежно поцеловать его. Так, как не целовал еще ни разу в жизни. Лоутон словно пытается сказать что-то без слов, но Флаг не понимает. Пока не время.

Он не отвечает на поцелуй, спокойно, но уверенно отцепляет от себя руки Флойда и делает шаг назад, отгораживаясь от того, возводя невидимые стены между ними одним лишь движением. А в глазах переливается тоска — Рик уже прощается. Прощается с Лоутоном, с Отрядом, со своей жизнью.

«Хочет умереть в бою,» — говорит Дэдшоту командир «морских котиков», а отряд знает, что у них теперь на одного самоубийцу больше. Только вот если они творили дерьмо в своей жизни, то полковник точно не заслужил такого. В их телах бомбы с дистанционным управлением, а в его — с часовым механизмом. И пульта от нее нет.

Флойд не пытается с ним заговорить или ещё как-то приблизиться, потому что он как никто знает такой взгляд. Взгляд смертника, которому еще осталось что терять. Знает, потому что сам часто видел такой в зеркале, когда его выводили в душевую. Потому что сам внутри уже держался из последних сил. И именно в этот момент пришёл Флаг и дал ему пистолет. Словно протянул руку, помогая выбраться из ямы, что становилась все глубже и глубже в сознании Флойда, затягивая его, словно трясина, нашептывая сдаться, закончить со всем этим…

Но вот привычный вес в руке, грохот выстрела, запах свежего пороха и как вишенка на торте — ошарашенно-восхищённый взгляд полковника, который тому так и не удалось скрыть полностью.

Именно тогда Лоутон снова почувствовал вкус к жизни, ощутил надежду с новой силой, черпая её из мужчины, что прочно обосновался рядом с правым плечом снайпера, словно там всегда и было его законное место.

И когда все тот же командир отряда поддержки отзывает Флойда в сторону и сообщает план по спасению Флага, Лоутон не раздумывает долго. Он будет бороться до последнего, даже если ему придётся бороться сразу за них обоих. Сил у него хватит — Флаг достаточно дал ему. Теперь пора Флойда возвратить этот долг.

Очередная цель — отряд мета и обычных людей, которые защищают мета-эмпата. Девочка лет двенадцати виновата только в том, что коллекционирует способности тех, с кем встречается на своем пути.

«Множество способностей,» — сказала Уоллер.

«Исцеление,» — сказал «котик».

И когда эмпат уже почти была захвачена, весь отряд, кроме полковника, опустил оружие.

Пока Крокк держал того в своих крепких объятиях, Дэдшот предложил сделку: лечат Флага и проваливают. В доказательство они сложили все свое оружие в кучу и отошли так, чтобы она оказалась за спинами беглецов.

И девочка согласилась, не гарантируя, впрочем, положительный результат.

Перед самым началом попытки исцеления Флойд вновь поцеловал Рика, осторожно, нежно.

Но тот был зол и ошарашен, поэтому в ответ лишь грубо укусил, не желая впитывать чувства, что этот поцелуй нес в себе, и понимать их. Пока не время.

Ему казалось, что Флойд предал его, ведь надежды почти не было. А Рик же старался, выгораживал снайпера в отчетах, чтобы тому быстрее скостили срок, присматривал за Зоуи, никогда ничего не просил, и вот теперь, когда Флаг пытался смириться с неизбежностью, Лоутон вновь переворачивал весь его мир с ног на голову, давая надежду, которую так невероятно горько будет терять, если ничего не выйдет. Но даже это не было самым главным. Главным было то, что он подставлял себя и остальных. Ничего не мешало мета-беглецам перебить их всех, а Уоллер точно не обрадуется, когда узнает обо всем!

Он не знал того, что Флойд надеялся на милосердие этих людей. На то чувство, которое сам снайпер проявлял лишь в исключительных случаях, но так ярко увидел в том, кто помог ему, сам того не осознавая до конца.

Очнувшись, Флаг сказал, что ничего не помнит. Прочитав отчет, узнал, что «котики» все как один подтвердили, что беглецов было больше, Флага в какой-то момент они потеряли, а нашли уже таким.

Несколько недель обследований тянулись ужасно медленно, но вот настал тот день, когда Флагу разрешили вернуться к службе, и Уоллер отправила его вновь сопровождать Флойда на свидание к дочери. Суточное на этот раз.

Лоутон застыл, когда увидел знакомую фигуру у фургона, но подчинился тычку федерального маршала и сел поближе к стенке, разделяющей кабину и отсек для заключенных, привалился к ней плечом, изображая вселенскую усталость, на самом же деле прикрывая свои совсем не хитрые манипуляции.

Как только дверь в фургон закрылась, Флойд тут же взял Рика за руку, вглядываясь ему в глаза. Флаг чуть замер, наслаждаясь этим долгожданным контактом, а потом, боясь быть подслушанным, молча переплел их пальцы и ярко улыбнулся Лоутону. Поняв того без слов, снайпер выдохнул и столь же ярко улыбнулся в ответ.

В этот раз Флойд был особенно весел и активен, постоянно заставляя дочь заливаться смехом. К вечеру утомленная Зоуи отправилась спать, успокоенная обещанием оладьев с сиропом на завтрак папиного собственноручного приготовления.

Когда из-за двери детской послышалось ровное тихое посапывание, Лоутон закрыл комнату дочери и направился в гостиную, где на диване сидел Флаг.

Завидев Флойда, он поднялся ему навстречу, шагнул вперед и приоткрыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Лоутон заставил его придержать слова, закрыв губы страстным поцелуем. Руки блуждали по темно-синей рубашке, что так сильно на контрасте оттеняла почти желтый цвет глаз Рика, дыхания мешались, Флойд потянул любовника в сторону спальни.

В комнате царил полумрак. Лишь настенные бра золотились электрическим светом.

На постели двое — знакомые незнакомцы.

В этот раз все было по-другому. В этот раз был одуряюще нежный Флойд и одурманенно-подчиненный Рик.

Лоутон медленно раздевал партнера, лаская каждый обнажившийся участок кожи, Флаг стонал под ним, позволяя делать с собой все, что бы Флойду ни заблагорассудилось. Они по-новому наслаждались этим, осознавая, что могли все потерять. Так скоро, так несправедливо быстро, так категорично навсегда.

Лоутон беспрестанно целовал любовника, выводил языком известные только Богу узоры на нежной коже бедер, податливо принимал в рот, позволяя Рику выгибаться ему навстречу, раскрывая его тело с более чувственной стороны, оставляя быстрый, агрессивный секс на потом, когда их вновь разделят, когда не будет времени, когда не будет этой окутывающей уединенности, этой умопомрачительной нужды друг в друге, поселившейся в груди тогда, когда словно приговор прозвучал страшный диагноз.

Флаг запоминал такого Флойда, отпечатывал его в своем сознании, на оборотной стороне век, на подкорке, чтобы всегда помнить, каким осторожным тот может быть, с каким трепетом и лаской касаться его, с каким желанием и отдачей дарить удовольствие, словно не было стремительных перепихов в грязных подсобках по одной лишь слюне, не было помечающих укусов в загривок и грязного шепота на ухо, лишь бы подвести к разрядке.

Перед лицом смерти все равны: стар и млад, богат и беден. Смерть не смотрит на твои дела и желания, ей плевать на твои цели и таланты. Перед ней нет смысла притворяться и лебезить, строить из себя героя или злодея. Смерть видит самую суть, но все равно забирает с собой, когда приходит срок.

А Флойд и Рик видели смерть.

И теперь они сами предельно обнажены: душой и телом. Они держат друг друга в объятиях, признаваясь поцелуями, дрожью в телах, мурашками по коже, принимая стонами, всхлипами, безмолвными громкими взглядами, разделяя это удовольствие стуком сердец, сплетенными пальцами, влажными откровенными ласками.

Флойд берет Флага, усадив того себе на колени, обнимая за спину и талию. Рик не отпускает его взгляда все то время, что опускается вниз по смазке на крупный член с бордовой головкой, пришедший на смену длинным, мозолистым, но до искр перед глазами чутким пальцам, коими Лоутон умопомрачительно долго растягивал его.

Уверенные руки Флойда держат, направляют, помогают, задавая тягучий, как мёд, и столь же сладкий ритм соития, при котором сердце словно замедляется, а время вокруг исчезает, позволяя полностью отдаться, забыться в древнем как мир танце единства плоти и души. Руками Рик обнимает Лоутона, прижимает к себе, откидывая назад голову, подставляя шею под поцелуи, позволяя Флойду беззастенчиво использовать эту его слабость против него самого. Флойд же скользит руками по вспотевшим бедрам, сжимает ягодицы, чуть разводя их в стороны, слизывает соль с кожи, целует в щеку, ухо, подбородок, везде, куда может дотянуться. Стоящий член Рика трется о его живот, зажатый между ними.

Флаг жмется ближе, словно пытаясь врасти, вплавиться, упиться досыта этой ленивой негой текущей лавы по венам, неумолимо приближающей их к сладостному финалу, но настолько медленно, что это плавит мозг, рассеивая сознание, оставляя лишь обнаженные инстинкты принадлежности и главенства. Флойд делает то, что внутренне всегда хотел сделать, но не мог — не решался, не было времени, считал, что Флагу это не нужно. А именно — отдается. И хоть он сверху, именно он сейчас отбрасывает шелуху прочь, первым делая такой рискованный шаг, раскрываясь изнутри, всеми своими действиями шепча, говоря, крича…

Флаг чувствует, что еще мгновение, еще одно скольжение, еще один толчок…  
Он ловит взгляд Флойда — разгоряченный, плывущий от возбуждения, такой откровенно… нежный?

И понимает.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — шепчет он, прежде чем самому поцеловать Флойда так, как не целовал еще ни разу в жизни, понимая, что все это время тот пытался беззвучно ему сказать, проваливаясь в звездный океан тепла и света.

Время пришло.

**Author's Note:**

> Комната Зоуи на другом конце квартиры/дома, потому она не слышала ничего.  
> Все остальные косяки спишите на авторское видение.


End file.
